She's not human!
by BigG1999
Summary: AU, Calzona. Set in a different world where there are genetically engineered people, who are looked down upon. Callie is genetically engineered and Arizona is a Major in the army.
1. 1A

I put my golden lock up into a ponytail, to keep them out of my face.

"Major Robbins" I familiar voice calls.

"Lieutenant Altman" I say with a smile, turning around to see her.

"Hey you going to the meeting" She asks with a twinkle in her light green eyes.

"Yeah, I have to" I say with a sigh.

"I hear a mutant is running it" She whispers.

"Urg, really? They let them into business now? They are going to take us over" I say disgusted.

"I hear that she's the best they have ever had, better than some humans" She says excitingly.

"Doesn't matter, she's not human" I spit out.

"Jeez, You work with them everyday" She says in surprise.

"To send them off to die" I say with no emotion.

"Well I heard she's really nice, so at least try" She says, spinning on her heal and walking away.


	2. 2C

I just got a hate comment telling me that I am raciest for making people of color be looked down upon. I feel like as I writer I must say that I have friends who are of color and I do not look down upon her. I wish I was of color, I think white is to plain, but anyways, I am trying to show people how stupid it really is, not promoting the hate of other races. If this person would have continued reading the story it tells you why people think this way. So read on.

* * *

Okay, so I'm not raciest, but in this story humans are only white, Mutants, or genetically engineered people, are Black or Latino. Other races will be explained later.

* * *

I play with my raven black hair. I am sitting behind a desk, going over the speech over and over. I run my fingers over my tan skin, a reminder that I'm not human.

"Cal, stop worrying. You're the best there is" Mark says as he walks in.

I scoff "Easy for you, you're human" I say.

"Doesn't matter, You're the best" He says with a flash of his near perfect smile.

"Thanks" I say with a small fake smile.

"Hey I heard Robbins is going to be there."

"That's just great" I spit out.

"Maybe she isn't as bad as they say" He tries to reason.

"She sends us over to fight your guys' stupid wars and we die and she doesn't even care" I say in anger.

"Cal, slow down" He says touching my arm.

I shrug off his hand.

"Callie" He says in a demanding voice.

I look up to him, my chocolate eyes met his clear blue eyes.

"You are the best. You are going to go out there and kick some ass. Robbins can't do anything about it. You are better than any human has ever been. Way better than anybody now, in more ways than one," He winks, "So stop worrying about what they already think of you and wow them with the real you that I have grown to know and love."

I smile, "Awwh, Mark, you love me?" I tease.

"See, this is why I don't tell women this stuff" He say.

"Love you too" I say with a smile.

"Torres, it's about to start" Bailey says as she opens the door.

"Hey good lookin" Marks says with a wink to her as he walks by.

"Go do something useful Sloan" She spits out in disgust, but he's already gone.

"Ready?" She asks, a softness in her voice.

"As I'll ever be" I say as I stand up and pull on a jacket to hide my mutant colored arms.


	3. 3A

I sit down in the chair at the table they have for the meeting. It takes me a minute to find the mutant, as she has on a leather jacket and is looking down at the papers. Her hands are almost coffee colored, well after you put in the cream. She has raven black hair. Next to her sits a short black women. She looks like she doesn't take any crap, I'l be sure to stay away from her. I've been in too many fights with mutants for my own good.

"Major Robbins" A beautiful voice calls out.

"Yes" I say, snapping my head to her.

"Is it true that you over saw all the training for the genetically engineered solders?" She asks, looking up.

"Yes" I say, our eyes meeting, the room seems to fade away and I am lost in those dark brown orbs of goodness.

"I would like to suggest a change in the training process to prevent so many lost lives" She says, her eyes changing me to say no.

"Oh, really? A business mutant is going to tell me how to train mutants to go to war" I say with a smirk.

"Yes, I would like you to teach them how not to die. They don't seem to know how t do that when they are under you" She spits back.

"They just don't know how to learn" I say, feeling the anger inside of me.

"That is why I, another genetically engineered person would like to try" She says with a fake smile.

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes.

"Great, now, I have prepared a new teaching technique. The Torres method" She says with a huge smile.

A huge, perfect smile. Perfect hair. Perfect eyebrows. Her eyes, oh my god. I'm in love with this woman.

"We teach them, then we tell them they are wrong. When they finally stand up to us and say that we are wrong because they are right then we send them out. To many just take orders and don't know when to take cover because someone said charge. If we teach them how to hold them and fold them we can win more of these stupid wars. Don't worry, this works. I've tried it on a lot of people. The Torres method is the way to go" She says with a wink to Sloan, who smiles back.

"So, what do you say Robbins?" Sloan asks.

"Major Robbins" I spit at him then turn to Torres, "I think this sounds really promising" I give her the Robbins smile, dimples and all.

"Really?" She asks, joy lighting up her beautiful face.

"Yeah, it sounds amazing" Teddy backs me up.

"Thank you so much" She gushes.

"No thank you" I say with a wink and a smirk.


	4. 4C

I smile brightly as she smirks and... and winks at me? Okay I had to just be seeing things. Arizona Robbins did not just wink at me, I'm... Well I'm not human.

I spend the rest of the meeting thinking about the beautiful blonde woman sitting on the other side of the table. My hands start sweating and I look down to them and play with them. The meeting is finally over, I decide to wait for everybody to leave before I do, so I stay seated.

"Are you coming?" Her voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah" Smooth Torres I mentally kick myself.

"Can I talk to you for a few" She locks eyes with me, "Alone?"

"Yeah..." I stutter, then clear my throat, "Yes, my office is right across the hall."

I stand up and led the way to my office. I open the door and I can feel her eyes looking over my body. Why would she look at my body?

"Calliope" She whispers after I shut the door.

I furrow my eyebrows.

"How do you know my name?" I would usually get mad, but it sounds so good to hear her say it.

"I looked at your folder" She shrugs.

"Oh" I say, walking to my desk and motioning her to sit down in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"This is nice" She says as she looks around as she sits down.

"So, what do you want?" I ask, locking eyes with her.

I watch as her bright blue eyes change to a shade darker. I feel a throb in my center.

"I... I don't know" she stutters.

I smile, she's adorable.


	5. 5A

"I... I don't know" I stutter, I wasn't expecting her to ask.

She smiles at me. Her beautiful smile. My body acts on its own. My legs stand me up. I calmly walk over to the other side of the desk. I sit on the desk, on top of papers, but I don't care. My hand finds the side of her face. Her eyes look up to me, they are darker than what they were in the conference room. My body suddenly stops moving me. I sit there, our lips inches apart. I can't move. I get lost in her eyes.

They are so beautiful. Dark, so dark. I can see my own eyes in the reflection. My own eyes are darker than normal. I wonder if she can tell that, even if she can does she doesn't know what it means. I breathe in and I smell her. She smells like a goddess. The contrast of color from my hand to her face looks beautiful. Her skin looks so perfect. I see her eyes dart down to my lips and back up to my eyes.

I close my eyes and push myself to kiss her. Our lips meet and I'm in heaven. I feel sparks fly up and down my body, from my center to my heart, everything is awaken. Her lips are like candy, I just want more and more. I feel a hand on the side of my face, pulling me ever closer, heating up the kiss.

I lick her bottom lip, it tastes so good, I almost don't want her to open her mouth, almost. She opens her mouth and lets me explore it. I try to memorize everything about her. I'm not done exploring but her tongue forces mine back into my mouth. Her tongue tastes like heaven itself. I trap her tongue in my mouth and suck on it. She moans, the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

She pulls away, out of breath. I try to get mine back too. Our foreheads are touching. I can't get over how beautiful she is. I suddenly have to go, I can't do this. I get up and walk to the door. My hand is on the door know.

"Arizona" She says quietly.

My heart melts. I lock the door, go to the window and close the blinds.

I look back to her, she's standing up, less than a foot away from me. There is a look of confusion on her face. Then I see her features change, into a very sexy look. It's lust!


	6. 6C

I see a look of realization in her face. Too late, I have her pushed up against the door kissing her with hunger I didn't know I had.

She groans when her back hits the door. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her hips to mine. She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me with lust. I ground my hips into hers, earning a moan from her.

I slip my tongue into her perfect mouth once again. She traps it and sucks on it, I can't help but moan. Her arms drop and her hands cup my face, pulling me back.

"Calliope" She breathes.

I slightly tilt my head.

"We.. We can't" she says, looking me in the eyes.

I see regret flood her beautiful eyes. She drops her hands and looks down to the ground. My heart aches in my chest. I unwrap one arm from her waist.

I place one finger under her chin and force her to look up at me. Her eyes are filled with tears, but none have fallen yet. I close my eyes ad I place one kiss on her lips, just one, love filled kiss. Love? I just met her, how can I fill a kiss with just love?

"Calliope" She moans quietly.

The door knob rattles.

"Torres!" Marks voice yells.

I sigh and look at the beauty in my arms, "Give me a sec, I'm talking business" I yell to him.

"Hurry up" He yells.

I step back from the blonde beauty and fix her hair, making her look like we weren't just making out. She does the same to me. Her hand stops on the side of my face, our eyes meet and she kisses me with love. Love? Did I just feel love? No way, she hates mutants. She hates me. But, what was that?

She pushes me back gently, then she opens the door and leaves.

The taller blond walks in.

"Torres?" He asks with a confused look.

"Yeah?" I say snapping back into myself.

"What up?" He asks.

"I uh..." I take a deep breath, "I got to go" I say as I walk out, following the blonde beauty that just left.


	7. 7A

I walk out past Sloan. I walk as fast as my legs will carry me to the nearest one-person bathroom. I get in there, lock the door and fall apart. I hear footsteps so I try to quiet my sobs.

"Arizona" I hear her say.

"Calliope, just leave me alone" I spit out.

"Arizona, get your cute little ass out here" She says.

"No" I argue.

"Arizona, Don't make me climb over this stall. I really don't want to but I will" She growls out.

I snuffle once more and I open the door. She takes one look at me and her face changes from anger to caring.

"Arizona" She whispers.

I fall to the ground sobbing, well, she catches me so I didn't fall to the ground. She gently puts me on the ground, comes into the bathroom, shuts the door and locks it. She sits down and pulls me into her lap. I would normally fight anybody who tried to hold me, but I don't. I clutch to her. I turn around in her lap so I am straddling her. I bury my face into her shoulder. She wrap her arms around my back. I wrap mine around her neck.

"Shh, baby it's okay" She whispers as I stop crying and start hyperventilating.

"I... I, wan.. want... t.. to... b.. be oh... be okay... ag... again" I choke out in pieces.

"Baby" She says as I feel her pull back.

I look up at her. Her eyes are full of caring. Her tan skin is so beautiful.

"I think I'm falling for you" I blurt out, my breathing back to normal.

My nerves suddenly realize what I just said and my eyes widen. Her lips are on mine. I kiss back insistently. I decide to do it, because I want her.

"Come to my place at six" She says as she breaks our kiss.

"I don't know where you live" I say as she untangles us.

"It's in my file babe" She says with a wink as she leaves.

I get up and fix myself. I go back to my job.


	8. 8C

I have a huge smile on my face as I walk back to my office. I get off at 4 so I'll have time to shower and stuff.

"There you are Torres" Mark says with a smile.

"Hey, yeah sorry" I say as I sit down in my desk and press a button.

"You look like you just got laid" he says with a smile, "Spill it Torres."

I look him in the eyes "I don't know what you're talking about."

He scoffs "Spill it"

"Nah" I say with a smirk as I go to organizing my papers.

"Whatever, have you seen Robbins" He asks losing interest quickly.

"Why" I snap, a bit to quickly.

"Woh, I know she was a bit rude but you don't need to hate her" He defends her.

"I don't hate her" I say, memories flashing back.

"You're doing Robbins?" He says in surprise.

"What" I basically yell, "No, oh no no no."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody" He says with a laugh.

"There's nothing to tell" I whine.

"Cal, calm down" He says, rolling his eyes "I don't got anybody to tell."

"You have Lexie" I say with a smirk.

"I wish, she just has sex with me and leaves."

"Is that the truth, or is the other way around" I ask.

"Doesn't matter, we aren't talking right now" He says with anger.

"Okay whatever" I say.

"Remember the good old days" He asks.

"You mean the days where we fucked everywhere in this place? When we didn't have anybody to care about" I ask.

"Yes, those were the days" She says with a dreamy look on his face.

"Go find Robbins Sloan, I need to talk to Torres" Cristina says.

"Hey Yang, they let you out of programming room" He teases as he leaves.

"Oh shove it" She says.

"Hey Cristina" I say.

"Why did you press the button" She asks.

"I need the apartment tonight, don't ask, don't tell, okay" I ask.

"Whatever, I'll stay with Owen" She shrugs as she walks away.

I smile to myself as I walk out of my office, time to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Asians work in the computer room because they were breed to be smart (Not trying to be racist, just how it worked out)


	9. 9A

How could I have let myself break down like that? Arizona Robbins doesn't break down like that. I will not do that tonight. Tonight? I'm going over to her place? Did I say yes to that? Going over to a mutants house? I can't be seen doing that. I have to leave. I can't be with a mutant. I can't go see her. I just... I can't.

I push the little button on the under side of my desk.

I gather up my papers as I wait for her to come.

"Major Robbins?" Her voice asks.

"Hey, I need you to take this stuff" I give her the papers "And send it to base Lorden?"

"Uh, sure? Why" She asks.

"I'm leaving town, now" I say, giving her a 'don't ask' look.

"Uh, okay. Am I going to" She asks.

"I need you to stay here and tell the officers that I'm transferring. Don't tell anybody where I'm going" I say giving her a stern look.

"Okay, whatever" She says as she walks towards the door.

"Teddy" I basically yell.

She turns around, looks me dead in the eye and says "Arizona, you are running away again. I hate to see you run away. I don't know what you are running from but you are going to want to come back, and whoever she is, she might not be here when you get back. Stop running away. Not everybody is going to wait for you to come back. But whatever. I'll stay behind and clean up the mess. I won't tell anybody where you went, but I'm not going to follow you anymore. Have fun, I'll see you when you come back, or not. I don't care anymore. I'm done Arizona. I'm done."

I watch as she walks out. I let a few tears fall before I wipe them and gather myself up again. I turn off the light and say goodbye to my little office as I shut the door behind me.


	10. 10A

Short but strong chapter, I think you might remember it from the show 3

* * *

I walk to the elevator, I wait.

The doors open Owen and another women walk out, I fake smile at them. My smile fades as my eyes met with her beautiful brown ones. She stands up a little straighter.

"Hey" I say with a smile smile, then turn around.

"Hey" She whispers back.

I can feel her eyes on me. I take a deep breath. I look up to the ceiling, trying to get over the fact that I am on edge, all I want to do is make love to her right now. I hear her let out a breath.

"Arizona" She whispers.

I turn around, put my hands my left hand on the side of her neck. I push her back to the wall, closing my eyes, my lips on hers.

She tries to push me back, but I just push her even harder against the wall.

I place my right hand on the side of her face as I tilt my head to the left, kissing her again and again. I place both hands on the sides of her face.

I break the kiss, just to place another quick one on her perfect faces less than an inch apart.

I open my eyes and look up into her chocolate eyes. Her eyes fall down to the ground, so I let mine drop too.

I frown, then I lean in for another kiss, I feel her get ready for another one but I stop myself.

The ding of the elevator, telling me it's my floor. I turn around and leave. Not looking back but I hear the doors of the elevator shut, and with it I loose all hope. I wait until I'm on base Lorden to break down and cry again.


	11. 11C

"Torres" I hear my name.

"Yeah" I snap at whoever it is.

"Calm down, it's just me" Owen says.

"Whatever" I shrug.

"What's going on?" He asks puzzled.

"Oh nothing, just that I haven't been laid in five months" I say.

"Oh.. Well... Sorry, do you have any papers for the Torres method?" He asks.

"Uh, what? I though that idea was gone when Major Robbins left" I say confused.

"Yeah it was, but she's back" He says like it's nothing.

"She comes back after five months and just picks everything back up?" I ask, anger filling my voice.

"I uh, I'll go get Sloan" He says, fear in his eyes.

The door closes and I scream in anger. I punch the wall behind me, leaving a good sized dent.

"Hey Cals, woh" He says as he sees me.

"Shut the door" I say.

He shuts it, "It this about Robbins?" He asks.

"She left without a word to anybody but Altman who wouldn't tell me shit and she's back? What should I do? Oh my god. I love this women and I don't want to fuck it up" I rant, "¿Por qué crees que puedes hacer esto a mí? Merezco más que esto. Quiero hacer el amor con ella, pero quiero matarla, Mark, ¿qué hago?"

He places his arms on both side of me, "Speak English, I don't have knowledge of whatever you just spoke."

"I don't know what to do" I say, falling apart in his arms.

"Torres, let's just go to the bar and pick up chicks" He says rubbing my back.

"You're with Lexie" I say.

"Wing-man" He says with a smile.

"Okay" I say, letting him hold me for a while until I stop crying.

The door opens and she walks in.

"Calliope, I'd like to have those papers by tomorrow" She says without looking at us, then she turns around and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

She was so beautiful in those three seconds, I fell all over again.

"Fuck it, let's go to Joes now. We got sick" He says pulling me with him and I let him drag me to the bar.


	12. 12C

A short, step-up chapter, sorry.

* * *

I smile at a okay looking redhead. She smiles, but not at me.

"Mark!" I yell at him.

"What?" He says with a smirk, looking at the redhead.

"You're taking all my women" I say as I punch his arm, and hard.

"Oww" He groans.

"Go away" I say to him.

"I'm good" He smiles, groping my full ass.

"I'm not here for your enjoyment Mark" I say punching him again.

"Come on Torres. I'm trying here" He whines.

"I'm in love with her" I groan.

"We have been here for hours Cal, find a women and lets go" He says.

I hear the music in the bar stop. I turn to look up at the stage.

"Okay guys, new thing here. Free mic. Sing, talk, do whatever. Have fun" And with that they guy gets off the stage.

I smile to myself. I have a voice.

I walk up to the stage and take the mic, I go over to the band and write down some notes for them so I can sing my very own song, a song I wrote while I was here.

I smile as I go up to the mic.


	13. 13A

I've been kicking myself all day, why not go and get something to kick myself about in the morning? I go to the closest bar there is. I go in and order a beer, I need to drink her away.

"Mark!" I hear her voice yell.

I groan, I really did have to pick the one place in town she is, and she's with the man whore. I quickly down that beer and get another one.

The crappy music stops and some guy starts talking, about a mic or something, not like I care. I take a long drink of my beer.

I hear her voice and I turn around.

"Hey guys, I'm Callie. This is my own song that I wrote for a women who left me before anything real happened, if that makes since" I look down, knowing it's about me "well anyways, it's called _Waitin'_ here is goes."

"_Sitting by the phone,_  
_Waiting, all alone,_  
_And there's nobody here to say it's gonna be okay,_  
_Saw you today, you melted me,_  
_Could not control my eyes, was drowning in your beauty_," Her voice starts.

I stop everything and look up at her. This isn't the hate song I was expecting.

"And_ if the loving was right, but the timing was wrong,_  
_Should I put up a fight?_  
_Cause' the wanting is so strong,_  
_Keep this in mind, got nothing but time,_  
_And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call,_"

I look down at my phone, I do have her number in it.

"_Since you went away, I've been running round,_  
_wearing myself out just to find you,_  
_Since you went away, I've been trying to rebound,_  
_But everything comes back to you,_"

She thinks of me too. She wants me too. Or at least that's what I am thinking.

"Oh_ yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_And if the loving was right, but the timing was wrong,_  
_Should I put up a fight?_  
_Cause' the wanting is so strong,_  
_Keep this in mind, got nothing but time,_  
_And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah_  
_I'm waiting, said I'm waiting for your call, I'm waiting for your call,_  
_Waiting, oh I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting,_  
_I said I'm waiting, oh I'm waiting oh._" She goes all out, leaving her everything on the stage.

"Thank you" She says as she gets off the stage.

* * *

The song was **"Waitin'" by Sara Ramirez, **The actress who plays Callie. I took out a verse because it didn't fit, but the song is all hers.


	14. 14C

I walk off the stage and the crowd is going wild. I earn a bunch of pats on the back and praise.

"That's my girl" Marks says as I get back to the bar.

"Thanks" I say, wishing it was her who just heard it and not a bar full of strangers.

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket. It's a unknown number, a lot of work numbers are unknown so I answer it.

"Torres" I say into it.

"Calliope, go to the bathroom" I hear her voice say, then I hear the click of the phone call ending.

My heart starts racing, "Mark, I got to go to the lady's room."

"Okay, I'm going to head out, don't drink anymore, okay?"

"Not a problem" I say with a smile, heading towards the bathroom.

I open the door and go into the almost empty space. She's standing there in just a tee-shirt and jeans. Her blonde hair is still curly. She smiles at me, and I feel myself start to tremble.

"Calliope" She says, tilting her head.

"What" I snap, anger filling my voice.

She walks closer to me, reaches around me and locks the door. Then I am pushed back against the door, her body pushing into mine. Oh how I've longed for her to touch me, I moan at the contact. Her blue eyes are a shade darker, and I think I know what that means.

"It was just the wrong time" She whispers, never looking away from my eyes.

"I want you" I say, a tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you, regardless of your skin. I don't want to see you with anybody else, so please, this is me calling you, what you've been waiting for" She says.

"You were here for that" I say, blush creeping up my face.

"Are you going to kiss me or not" She whispers, apparently not wanting to talk anymore.


	15. 15C

"I want to do way more than kiss you" I say with a smirk.

"Oh is that so" She asks, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

I smile as I lean in and kiss her once on the lips. She pulls back and smiles.

"How about, we go to your place" She asks with a smirk.

"Cristina will be there" I say, "She'll see us."

"Are we a secret" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"I though we would be since… I'm…" I look down at myself.

"A muentant" She asks, knowing the answer.

"Yeah sorry" I say, looking down in shame.

She places a hand on the side of my face, making me look at her.

"You're beautiful; I don't care if you aren't like me. You are perfect and I wish I could be as perfect as you, now lets go home together because that is what people do" She says, adding a small kiss at the end.

I smile and push her off me. I turn around, unlock the door, grab her hand and walk out the bar.

"You live close" She asks.

"Across the street" I say runing across the street with her in tow.

"How many people have you done this with" She asks with a laugh.

"Three now" I say, "You, Mark and Erika"

"Hahn" She asks.

"Yeah" I say with a frown as we go into my building.

"Oh, you're CT" She says, using my old nick-name from her.

"Uh yeah, can we not talk about her" I ask as we get walk up the stairs.

"Okay babe" She says, flashing her dimples.

We get to my door and I go to put the key in when I am pressed to the door from behind. I can feel her heart beating quickly. I feel her hands up on my boobs, rubbing them through the shirt. My body responds, I moan and my nipples harden. Her hands leave my boobs just to find their way up my shirt. I try to turn around but she just pushes her body into me harder. Then the door opens.


	16. 16A

The door opens and Calliope almost falls into Yang, but I have my arms up her shirt so I stop her from falling.

"Lesbian party tonight" Yang asks with no emotion.

I feel Calliope tense up, "Uh, yeah."

"Keep it down" She says, moving out of the doorway.

I let my hands drop and grab one of her hands; she leads me into the livingroom.

"Woh, Robbins? Really" Yang asks.

I blush and look down.

"Yeah, Arizona is amazing" She says squessing my hand.

"Must be, you were really moaning, not that fake crap" She says, turning the TV on again.

"Fake crap" Calliope asks.

"Yeah, the fake crap you did with Erika and sometimes Mark"

"You know when her moans are real and when they are fake" I ask, surprised.

"Been living with her for the past two years, Torres doesn't know how to be quiet in the bedroom. I'm scard for life" She explains.

"Come on, lets go make some noise" She says pulling me away from Yang.

She basicly drags me down a long hallway and we go into the last room on the left. She slams the door and picks me up bridal style.

"Woh there" I say wrapping my arms around her neck.

She smiles as she throws me on the bed. She strips off her shirt, leaving her in a tiny push-up bra that does its job perfectly. Her smile turns into a smirk.

I watch as she walks to the bed and slides on top of me. Her eyes are a shade darker and now I know what that means. Her body fits perfectly on top of mine. She leans down and kisses my lips so softly. I kiss her back with the same gentleness. Her tounge runs over my bottom lip. I gladly let her in my mouth. Her tounge meets mine, letting me taste her again. I moan from her taste. Her hands find their way up my shirt. She is draws with her finger back and forth, from one boob and back just lightly touches. My body is responding it everything and my center wants those fingers in it, not touching my boobs.

She pulls away, looking me in the eyes she says "Moan as loud as you want to tonight, I want Cristina to never sleep again."


	17. 17A

I laugh "So you're just using me to get Yang mad?"

"No, it's just a bonus" She says with a wink as she unbuttons my jeans.

My body responds on its own, my hips bucking up when she gets it to unbutton. She smiles down at me. I feel myself blush, I look like a whore. She throws my pants behind her, leaving me in my plain white panties.

"I wasn't expecting me to get laid tonight so" I feel the need to explain.

"I was" She says with a smirk as she tugs my shirt up and over my head, reveling my sports bra.

She looks at me, in my work underware. She must think I'm so boring.

"You look amazingly sexy" she says as she lies back on top of me.

"You will look so much better after you take off those pants" I say, my hands finding their way to her pants.

I help her as she takes them off, then she comes back ontop again. She smiles and then I feel her leg pushing on my center. I moan at the contact. Then her center is on my thigh, causing her to moan. She slowly moves herself up and down my leg, moaning her sexy little moan. I thrust my hips up and meet her movements, moaning at the feeling.

Her lips find mine. Our tounges fight for no real reason, just to taste each other. Our moans become closer and closer together. I pull back a little, feeling myself so close.

"Calliope" I moan.

"Arizona" She moans louder.

"Calliope" I moan again thrusting my hips faster.

"Arizona" She moans loudly.

I relize the bed is rocking, but I don't care. I feel my walls start to clinch.

"Calliope" I yell in pure pleasure.

As soon as I stop saying her name, she screams mine, and I mean screams. I smile as we ride out our pleasure.

"Shut up" I hear Yang yell.

We burst into laughter. She rolls off of me and onto her side, looking at me. I smile up at her. She moves some of my sweaty hair out of my face. She leans down and kisses my forehead.


	18. 18C

I lean down and kiss her forehead, tasting her sweat on my lips. I run my fingers over her toned stomach. She looks so sexy, the white panties and sports bra show who she really is. She is a soldier. I draw random patters on her tummy. We just lay there, enjoying each other. Her breathing finally slows down but neither of us are in a hurry. I feel her eyes on me, but I continue looking down at my fingers. She moves her hand on top of mine, making me stop the drawing. I look up at her, and she has on a huge smile.

"What" I ask with a smile.

"This is so perfect" She says, putting her other hand on the back of my neck, pulling me into a kiss.

I gently pull away "I think we scared Cristina."

"That we did" She says with a laugh as she kisses me again.

"Torres" Marks voice carries through the house.

"Shit" I say as I grab the blanket and pull it over us just as he walks through the door.

"Woh" He says as she sees us.

"What do you want" I ask, trying to be angry, but I can't, so I end it with a smile.

"I was going to ask if you had the papers for Robbins, but I guess you can handle that" He says with a wink.

"Get out" I say with a smile.

"So you're doing Torres" He asks Arizona with a smirk, ignoring me completely.

"I was have some really good time with Calliope before you came in. It's none of your business if we are having sex or not, which we weren't doing before you came in here, but can you leave so I can have more time with this wonderful women" She says, finding my hand and squeezing it.

"Be careful, she'll make you loose your hearing" He says with a wink to me and then her leaves, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Hey guys, Happy new year. This will be the last update for this year. I'm going to a party tonight so no writing until 2014. Have fun. Thank you for reading, it means so much to me to hear your thoughts on my story. Well, bye.


	19. 19C

"I will not make you lose your hearing" I say with a smile.

"I don't care if you do, it just lets me know how good I really am" She says with a wink.

We both burst into laughter. I feel so comfortable with her, with Erika I always felt like I needed to leave after sex. I smile down at the blonde to my side. She squeezes my hand, bringing me back down to Earth. She smiles up to me with a caring look on her face. I lean down and catch her lips. She pulls away with a smile, her hand cups the side of my face. I look into her eyes and all I see is caring.

"This is amazing" She whispers, her breath sending chills down my spine.

"Yeah it is" I say with a smile.

"I know what would make it ever better" She says with a smirk.

"Oh really" I raise my eyebrow, "What's that?"

With that she pulls me into another kiss, a soft, loving one. It quickly becomes a fight for power. Then she rolls on top of me. Her mouth leaves mine and travels down to my neck. I moan as she kisses me, finding the perfect spots. Then her mouth travels up to my ear, nibbling on it.

She whispers "I'm going to make this whole block remember this night" and then continues nibbling.

"Hmm, you think you're that good" I tease.

"I know I am" She whispers as I feel her hand cup my center.

"Oh fuck" I moan out.

She travels back down to my neck as she slips her hand into my panties.

"Arizona" I yelp when she bites my neck.

"Mhm" She moans as she slips a finger inside of me.

"Arizona" I moan.

Her finger starts a slow rhythm. My moans don't ever stop. I smile when she sucks on my skin.

"Marking what's mine" She says after she does it.

"Arizona" I moan out again and again as she works her magic.

I loose track of time as she works me over with just one finger, her mouth never leaving my neck.

"Arizona, I'm" I start, warning her.

She bites down on my neck, causing me to yelp as she picks up the speed of her finger.

"Arizona" I scream as she pushes me off the cliff.

I take a few before I flip us over and kiss her.

"Now I got to repay you for that" I say, kissing her again.


	20. 20A

I feel someone against my back and arms around my waist. Why did I stay? I never stay after one night stands. I guess I could sneak out right now.

The arms tighten around me, pulling me back into whoever it is. I then feel lips on the back of my neck. My body finally sends me some feeling, letting me know that I'm naked, and so is the women behind me.

I don't remember who it is, but I feel no reason to get up. I feel so safe in her arms, something that never happens.

"Arizona" She whispers.

My brain finally clicks and all the memories come back of what we did last night. How could I have forgotten my beautiful Calliope?

"Calliope" I whisper back.

She doesn't respond, she just pulls me back, even though I can't be any closer. I smile at her effort. I turn around in her arms. I put my hands up, resting them on her chest above her boobs. I can feel her heart racing.

"Are you okay" I ask, a little worried.

"Yeah, you just make my heart race" She whispers, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

I blush at the contact, even though I shouldn't. She smiles at me. I lean in and kiss her. I stroke her cheek as I kiss her. I pull away and look into her eyes. They are lighter than usual, which I have never seen before. I don't know what lighter means, but I know what darker means.

"Do you want to get up and eat" She asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um, nope. I do need a shower though, wanna help" I ask with a smirk.

"Just a shower hmm" She asks, flirting back.

"Um, maybe a bit more than a shower" I say, my smirk turning into a full smile.

"Okay" She says getting up and walking to the door.

"Calliope, put some clothes on" I scold her.

She laughs at me, "Arizona, they have all seen it before."

"Well help me find mine" I say, not about ready for Yang to see me without clothes on.

She pulls a towel off the back of the door and throws it to me.

"Thanks" I say as I wrap it around myself.

"Come on" She says as she pulls me out of the room and into the bathroom.


	21. 21C

I smile as I grab the hand of the beautiful blonde women in just a towel. I lead her down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Do you always run around naked" She asks with a smile.

"No" I say simply as I shut the door.

She walks over to the shower and turns it on. I can't help myself as I tug at the bottom of the towel, making it fall.

"Calliope" She scolds.

I give her a guilty smile. She gets in the shower and the water runs down her body. The water droplets slide down her perfect curves.

"Are you going to get in or just stand there and watch me" Her voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm fine here" I say with a smirk.

"Get in" She orders.

"Yes maim" I say as I get in, shutting the glass door.

She takes the soap and gives it to me. I wash her back, being really good with her perfect ass. She turns around and I do the same with her front, but she stops me at her abs. She then takes the soap and washes my back, then my front. She takes the shampoo and puts it in her hair. She hands it to me and I put it down. She give me a questioning look.

"I washed my hair yesterday" I say.

She nods, letting the water run though her golden locks. I watch as her hair turns into a light brown with gold part. She turn around and smiles at me.

"So you showered, now what" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing" She says as she smirks.

I smile, putting my hand on the back of her neck as I pull her lips to mine. She has me pushed up against the glass in no time. I move my hand to her breast but her other hand guides it over my head. I close my hand on hers but she pushes it against the glass. Her hand closes over mine.

The door opens and we both look over to see who it is.

"Oh, oh god" Lexie yells, shutting the door, I smile at the unwelcome intrusion.

"Well, was that little Grey" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, lets go" I say, letting her get off me and turn off the shower.

I hand her two light purple towels, one for her hair and one for her body. I grab myself a beautiful red one. We dry off a bit.

"Ready" I ask Arizona.

"Mhm" she says right behind me.

I wrap the towel around me, open the door "Mhm Knock much" I ask as I walk into the kitchen and past Lexie.

She looks down "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She says as she walks past Arizona and into the bathroom.

"Oh, there's no more hot water" I say as I pour myself some coffee.

Cristina laughs as she eats her cereal and I feel Arizona right behind me.

"I need to get to work" Arizona say as she disappears down the hallway.

"You two were doing the Mcdirty Mcnasty last night" Cristina says.

"Yup" I say sipping my coffee as I walk down the hallway to my room.


	22. 22A

"Work" Calliope asks when she come into the room.

"I don't enjoy people" I say, bending down to pick up my panties.

"Arizona" She says.

I look up to her, our eyes meeting. Her eyes are still a shade lighter than normal.

"Did you know the shade of your eyes change" I ask, completely lost in them.

"Yeah, did you know yours do too" She responds.

"Yeah, they get darker when I'm in the mood" I say, remembering many times women had told me that.

"Mine get darker when I'm in the mood and lighter when I'm in love, or at least that's what Mark has decided" She says with a shrug as she bends down and picks up my bra.

"How would her know when you're in love" I ask, a little confused.

"He's seen me with my parents and he's been there for many of my relationships. And I love him" She explains.

"You love him" I ask, feeling a little insecure.

"He's my best friend" She says with a smile, handing me my bra.

"Thanks" I mutter as I look around for my shirt.

"Arizona" I hear her say.

"Hmm" I say in response, not seeing my shirt anywhere.

"It's on the fan" She says.

I look up at the fan, way to high for ether of us to get. It's wrapped around it really good, so turning on the fan won't do anything but ruin the shirt and the fan.

"How did it get up there" I ask out loud.

"I got a good arm" She says, going to her dresser, "I'll find you something to wear"

"Okay" I say as I put on my panties, pants, and bra.

I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. In just jeans and a sports bra I look good. Super sexy.

"Here" I hear her say as a shirt lands in my hands.

"Nice throw" I say, putting on the shirt and letting her scent overtake me.

I smile, looking down at the black shirt she just gave me.

"Looks good on you, keep it" She says, not even looking at me.

"Lets go to work" I say.

"Thirty more minutes" She asks, removing her towel and moves closer to me.

"Hmm, maybe" I say, meeting her half way.


	23. 23C

I lean in and kiss her. Lexie had to ruin it before. The kiss turns rough, our tongues fighting for power. My hands find their way to her boob, groping. Her hands are suddenly on my ass, squeezing. Her hand on my bare skin sends waves to my center.

"Callie, woh" Meredith walks in.

"Really, did anybody teach any of you how to knock" I ask, kinda mad.

"I did knock" She says, ignoring the fact I'm naked and that I was making out.

"My god Callie, put some clothes on, we have to go to work" She says, not caring about the blonde to my side.

"I was trying to fuck someone" I yell.

"To bad" She says going to sit on the bed.

"Calliope" Arizona whispers in my ear.

"Arizona" I whisper back.

She looks up and kisses me again. Our kiss stays sweet and loving.

"I'll see you at work" She says.

"At ten call me to a business meeting. I need to finish this" I say with a wink and a last kiss.

"Bye Grey" She nods to Meredith.

"Bye" Meredith calls after her.

"What did you want" I ask.

"Nothing, Cristina told me to stop you guys from doing to Mcnasty again" She says as she gets up and leaves.

I groan as I fall back onto the bed.


	24. 24A

"Major Robbins" She says as she comes in.

"Teddy sit down" I say.

"Okay" she says as she closes the door and sits down.

"I love you" I say.

"Woh, I'm straight" She jokes.

"Teddy" I say with a giggle.

"Arizona, you know I love you" She says with a smile.

"I know" I say, flashing my smile.

"So do you have anything big happen to you" She asks.

"Yeah, Torres" I say, memories flashing through my mind, causing me to smile.

"Really? A mutant" She asks.

"Calliope is... I don't care what she is. She is all I want" I say with a smile.

"You two are together" She asks.

"That's what I just said" I snap.

"Woh, okay. It just isn't like you to want a mutant" She says.

"Major Robbins, meeting in five" Calliope says as she walks in.

I smile at her, "Can we have it in here?"

"Uh, sure" She says a little confused.

"Calliope, this is Teddy" I introduce them.

"Call me Callie" Calliope says as she shakes hands with Teddy.

"Okay, I know you guys aren't going to talk any business when I leave, so I just want you to know-"

"Teddy not now" I say, interrupting her speech.

"Arizona, it is my job to protect you from the evils of women" She say, ignoring me.

"Okay, Teddy, can you please leave because, well me and Arizona were interrupted about twice today and I really want her inside of me-"

"That's enough, I'm gone" Teddy interrupts Calliopes rant and leaves.

Calliope shuts the door and locks it.

"That was sexy" I say with a smirk.

"I am sexy" She says as she pulls me into a rough kiss.


	25. 25C

"I am sexy" I growl as I kiss her with the lust I've been hiding all day.

She kisses back with the same amount of lust. I let my hands roam her perfect body. I grab her ass and lift her up. I sit her down on the edge of the desk. She wraps her strong arms around my neck. I slowly unbutton her jeans. I pull her pants down, laving them around her ankles, not going to waste any time with that. I bend down and pull her underwear to the side. I can see how beautiful she is, and how ready she is for me.

"Calliope" She whispers.

I look up to her, her blue eyes full of need. I smile as I give her center a gentle lick.

"Oh fuck" She moans, throwing her head back.

I smile as I slide her panties down to join her jeans. I look up to her, her eyes are darker than I've ever seen.

"Fuck. Me. Now." She orders.

I gladly lick her again, her body responds and her legs start to move together. I take my hands and place them on the insides of her thighs, holding her legs apart.

"Oh god" She moans when I put a little more pressure.

I smile when I feel her hands in my hair. I gently suck on her numb.

"Oh god Calliope" She moans.

I go and lick her entire slit. Her hips buck up and her legs try to close. I gently push my tongue inside of her.

"Cal" Is all she screams as her walls tighten around me, her hips buck up, her legs spasm, and her hands push me deeper inside of her

I slowly lick her clean as she comes down from her high. Her hand release their death grip on my hair. I give her sweet loving kisses. She pull away and give me a magical smile.

"Wow" Is all she says.

"You got a good grip" I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"I do" She agrees.

I laugh at her, but quickly stop when her hand is inside of my pants, and then two fingers slip inside of me.

"Arizona" I moan.

Her lips meet mine in a battle of tongues.


	26. 26A

Okay so I had someone ask what a mutant is. Well it's just like a race. The people that aren't white were genetically engineered. People breed so much only whites were left, so the government used eggs and sperm from people back when they lived on Earth and so people of other races were discovered after they had been forgotten about. Genetically engineered people are looked down upon because they aren't 'normal' so yeah. Torres, Yang, Bailey, Webber, and everybody else who isn't white, is looked down upon by most people. They don't have any powers or anything cool like that, they are human, even though people don't see them as human, they are, just made in a laboratory from an egg and a sperm.

* * *

I smile at the women who has collapsed on top of me. I slowly remove my hand from inside of her, she groans in protest but I don't care.

"Robbins, Torres, get out here right now" I hear Owen yell, and I can tell it's bad.

She must get that it's bad too because she quickly gets off of me and helps me pull up my pants. I catch her eye and we kiss once. We walk to the door and unlock it. Owen is standing there and everybody is running around.

"We're getting attacked" He yells over the new noise of gunfire.

"By who? We're in city limits" I ask.

"The city" He responds, handing me a small gun and Calliope a bigger one.

"Oh shit" Calliope says as she runs off in the other direction.

"Callie, stop" Owen yells after her.

I start running after her.

"That's the way they are" I hear him yell.

I don't care what's going on, Calliope could be in danger. I try to run as fast as her, but I am surprised to find that all I can do try to keep her raven hair in view. I hear gunfire straight ahead. I see her drop to the ground, unmoving.


	27. 27A

I look ahead and I see it too. I drop to the ground unmoving.

"There are two women, dead" A mans voice yells.

"Leave them, I don't see it here. She must have it in deeper" A female voice yells.

I close my eyes as I feel feet walk by me. I open my eye and I see nobody, I look around and everybody is gone. I look ahead if me and she is still there.

"Shit" I mutter as I get up and walk over to her.

"Calliope" I whisper.

She jumps up and runs the way they came from. I am confused but I still follow her. She runs to her office. I am surprised to find it completely untouched, but the office across the hallway is distorted. She runs to her desk and goes through a drawer.

"Thank god" She says as she takes some folders out of it.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on" I ask.

"Not yet, we have to get out of here, before she comes back" She says, walking past me to the door.

"Give me the papers" I demand.

She hands them to me, I stuff them halfway down the front of my pants and let her shirt cover up the rest of them.

"Thanks" She says, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway, the way we came from.

"Shit" I hear her say as she pulls us into a random office quicker than I thought possible.

She shuts the door and I hear a rocket launcher go off. I hear the blast and I feel the building rumble from the explosion.

She opens the door and I hear her gun go off. She grabs my hand and pulls me behind her as we run down the hallway. I should be the one leading her, I'm the one who is in the army, she's just a business woman.

I hear the ticking off a bomb. I grab her from behind and run back to where we were, carrying her.

"Arizona" She yells at me.

"Bomb" I scream back, putting her down but not slowing down, dragging her behind me.

We run as fast as we can, but I feel the heat of the explosion behind us, then the building gives way and the roof collapses on top of us.


	28. 28A

Somehow the floor holds.

"Calliope" I yell out, I can feel blood running down my face.

Her hand is still intertwined with mine. She squeezes my hand. I remove the rubble around myself, then I go over the her. She is trapped under a beam, it's on her waist. I know I can't lift it by myself.

"Shit" I mumble.

"Arizona" I head her say.

I bend down to where her face is, I push the rubble off it. I then stroke the side of her face.

"Down the hall, to the left. Keypad is hidden in the door of the third room to the left, the code is 688268. The door on the right will over, they should be in there. You need to go" She say, groaning in pain.

"I'm not leaving you" I whisper, tears starting to fall.

"Arizona, I'm not getting out of here, at least save yourself" She whispers.

"I'm coming back with help" I whisper, kissing her forehead and standing up.

"Arizona" She whispers.

I look down at her.

"Come here" She says, her brown eyes begging.

I sit down and look at her.

"Kiss me, one last time" She whispers, tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes.

"It won't be the last time" I say with tears running down my face as I lean down and kiss her.

Her hand strokes the side of my face, and mine hers. She pulls away, moaning in pain.

"Go" She orders.

I stand up and start to go, but my gut tells me I have to say it.

"I love you Calliope. I love you" I say before I run off, as fast as I can.

I tell myself I can save her, but I know I can't save her. I get to Owen and he won't let me go back out. We wait and wait until Teddy comes and tells us it's safe to go.I look at Teddy and I can tell she saw Calliope.

"I'm saving her body" I say as I run to her.


	29. 29A

I find her body just as I left it. I know there is only a day at most for me to find the right place to store her.

"Arizona" Teddy says sadly.

"I'm saving her body" I yell, daring anybody to challenge me.

"Okay" She whispers, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I break down crying, my shoulders shaking violently.

"Torres" I hear Mark yell.

He sees me, "Hey where's" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"Help me move it" I say, standing up and grabbing the beam.

Me and Mark move it off of her. Her sits down next to her, and strokes her face. I watch him interact with her. He loves her a lot, but he is holding it together.

"Teddy, find a way to store her body. I don't care how much it costs" I order.

She squeezes my shoulder and leaves. I look down at my Calliope. I lay down next to her. I put my head on her breasts. I try to hear a heartbeat, but there is nothing. I break again and cry into her. I fall asleep on her.

"Arizona" Teddys voice awakes me.

I frown up at her.

"I found some people to take her body" She says, nodding to the people with her.

I nod. I look at her. I slowly kiss her lips one last time before I get up and let the men take her away.

"Blondie" I hear Mark yell.

I turn around and look into his blue eyes, "Yeah?"

"Callie... What are they going to do with her body" He asks.

"I'm going to have them try to bring her back" I say, remembering hearing about the women who was brought back to life after being dead for ten years.

"Okay" He nods.

"Hey, Calliope was getting these from her office when we..." I leave the sentence open as I pull out the folders and hand them to Mark.

He looks down at them, "Oh Cal" he whispers, shaking his head.

"What is it" I ask.

"This was Erika, she wanted these and she threatened Callie but we never though she'd go through with it, oh shit" He says.

"What are those" I ask.

"Millions of dollars that was stolen at the time she worked here, well accounts of the stolen money. Cal had been sitting on this for a while, and now" He shakes his head.

"You deal with that. I'll deal with getting Calliope back" I ask.

"Yeah, good luck, she's not one of us" He says before he runs off.


	30. 30A

"What? You can do it today...? It was just a week ago... Yeah, I made some surgeons fix up her insides, all we need if for her heart to start beating... Yeah, okay... Can her girlfriend be there too? Thank you" Teddy hangs up the phone.

"Lets go" She says with a smile.

"Mark" I say, wiping tears away.

"We'll get him on the way, hey do you realize what this means? She could come back" She says.

"Or not" I snap, angry at her for getting her hopes up.

"Okay, lets go" She say, standing up and walking out the door.

I follow her out the door, my hands playing with the shirt that I have on. We stop at Marks office, he nods and follows us without a word. We walk to the room.

"Why isn't it cold" I ask.

"They have to warm her up for the blood to move" Teddy explains.

I walk over to the body of my girlfriend.

"Okay, who's ready to work magic" A man with dark hair asks.

"Derek" Mark says, shooting him a warning glance.

"Oh, you must be Arizona" He says with a dazzling smile.

"Yes" I say, looking back down to my Calliope.

"I'm going to do everything I can to bring her back" He says as he inserts something into her arm.

I lean down and kiss her forehead. Derek pushes a button and I see clear liquid run into her through the tube. I close my eyes and take her hand.

"Get out" I say to the people around me.

"Arizona, Mark has the right-"

"No, she's right" Mark interrupts Teddy.

I hear the door close but I can feel someones eyes on me.

"I said get out" I yell, not looking away from Calliopes hand.

"I love you too" She says, making my heart stop.

I look up to her, my heart racing.

"Oh, my, god" I say, a smile overtaking my face.

"I love you too" She says again.

"I love you so much" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Guys" I scream to them.

* * *

There will be another one! I will finish 'My hero, Dr Robbins' then I will write another one of these, so stay alert.


	31. 31C

Okay so I said I'd make another story to go along with this one but, I'm not really up for anther one one this story line, so I'll give you guys a few more chapters but that's it. Thank you for even caring enough to read it.

* * *

"Guys" Arizona yells.

"What is it" Mark yells as a bunch of people run in.

"Mark" I say with a smile.

"Cal, you're alive" He says with a huge smile.

I furrow my eyebrows, a bit confused.

"Of course I'm alive" I say, looking around I notice I'm not at a hospital.

"Calliope" Arizona whispers.

I look over to her, there is sadness in her eyes.

"Anybody want to fill me in" I ask.

A man who I haven't seen in years steps up from the back of the room.

"Derek, how's Zola" I ask.

"Callie, you have been dead for about a week" He says, looking down at the ground.

"I've been dead? What like brain dead" I ask.

"No, Calliope you were dead and we restated your heart with some shit" Arizona explains.

"I was dead" I ask.

"Yeah Cal" Mark says.

"Oh" I whisper to myself.

My hand is squeezed and so I look at the beautiful blonde at my bedside.

"I want to be alone with my girlfriend" I say, basically telling them to get out.

Derek and Altman leave right away.

"Mark" I say, giving him a look.

He sighs, walks over to me, kisses my forehead and then leaves with the rest of them.

"I love you" She whispers.

"I love you too baby" I whisper, "Come into bed with me" I say, scooting over to the side.

She lays next to me, facing me. She looks up at me, tears in her baby blue eyes.

"Oh baby" I whisper, cupping her face.

"I lost you" She whispers, her voice breaking and tears falling.

"Oh baby I'm here" I whisper as I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She wraps her arms around my neck and cries into my neck. I kiss her temple and let her cry.

"You were dead Calliope. I lost you too" She whispers and then she starts hyperventilating.

"Arizona honey, I'm here right now. You got me back. I'm not hurt, I'm alive and I'm holding you. Baby I'm here right now" I say, making her look up at me.

"I love you" She whispers, tears falling.

"I love you too" I whisper, wiping away her tears and pulling her into a kiss.

"Marry me" She whispers.

"Uh what" I ask.

"I don't want to live without you. I want you for the rest of my life. Marry me" She says, looking up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Arizona we've only known each other for a few months" I say.

"I don't care, marry me" She says.

I look down at the blonde in my arms and it all snaps into place. I died. I could have never seen this women even again. I want to see this women everyday for the rest of my life.

"Okay baby" I say, pulling her into another kiss.

She smiles and buries her head back into my neck, sighing deeply.

"I love you" She whispers again.

"I love you too" I say, running my hand through her golden locks.

I am going to marry this women.


End file.
